The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, is directed to a member for holding down jewelry items on a jewelry pad.
It is conventional for jewelry to be displayed on jewelry pads and/or jewelry trays. In either case, the pads and trays have been made from plastic, cardboard or foam rubber, and are usually covered with some kind of fabric or flocking to give a plush look for the aesthetic demands of the jewelry display, with a layer of foam under the flocking or fabric.
For example, a ring tray is known having a rectangular frame with a central rectangular opening therein and an inwardly extending peripheral ledge. A bottom closing member is secured to the tray so as to close the underside of the tray, and is formed with a plurality of recesses therein in a generally honeycomb pattern. A top pad is secured to and closes the top of the tray. In this known ring tray, the top pad includes a thin lower sheet made of a rubber or similar material that is glued to the peripheral ledge of the frame, the lower sheet having a plurality of die cut slits formed therein which are aligned with each recess. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the lower sheet so that it is held by the rubber material and seats in a recess. In order to provide an aesthetic appearance, an upper fabric pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the lower sheet so that openings in the upper fabric pad are aligned with the slits in the lower sheet.
However, with such known ring tray, one-half of the ring is hidden from view in the top pad where it is held. Further, such arrangement is unnecessarily costly and not entirely effective.
Other ring trays and pads are known having ring posts extending at an angle from the tray or pad and on which a ring is mounted. However, such structures result in additional material costs and more complicated constructions. Further, the ring posts always extend upwardly, thereby making it difficult to stack such trays or pads for storage.